bloodbrothersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Add New Skill
The Add New Skill ritual is, as its name suggests, an option that allows the player to add new skills to his or her Warlord. Location Accessed by: Main Menu -> Blood Brothers -> Add Skill Description & Requirements By sacrificing a familiar, and paying 100,000 Gold, its skill can be added to your Warlord. Up to 3 skills (including the original one) can be used by the Warlord. Once the skill is learned it is reset to level 1, regardless of its original level. It can then be improved via the Blood Brothers rite as per normal skills. Warlord Only Warlords that are at level 50 and above can have new skills added or the existing skills replaced. Familiars Not all familiars can be used in this ritual. In order to be used, a familiar must meet ALL of the following requirements AND NOT be listed in any of the following exceptions. Requirements *Familiar used in ritual must be an Epic, Legendary, or Mythic familiar. No familiars below Epic can be used. This includes Common, Uncommon and Rare familiars *Familiar must be at max level (Level 99/99). Familiars that have not been fully leveled cannot be used until they have been. It is not necessary to max the skill level of the familiar. Exceptions *Mounted familiars (i.e. Galahad, Drake Knight, Moren, Rime Mage and their evolutions) can not be used for this ritual. *Dual Skill familiars (i.e. Ettin , Soura , Hel and their evolutions) can no longer be used for this ritual after an update by DeNa. A list of sacrificable skills can be found here: Sacrificable Skills Caveat (Warning) Important note: The familiar whose skill is to be added to the warlord will be sacrificed during the process. You will no longer possess that familiar. As of April 22, 2013, players are given the option to choose the Skill they want to swap for the new one(s). Skill Mechanics If a Warlord has any combination of different opening skills, it will only cast one of them at random at the start of the battle. Similarly, if a Warlord has any combination of different offensive skills, it will only cast one of them at random when attacking. A similar situation applies for reaction abilities. As of January 29, 2013, there is a bug where adding two of the same offensive skill to a Warlord may cause it to not attack during its turn. This bug has now been fixed. List of confirmed mechanics: :*Your warlord will only use one Opening skill per battle at random, regardless of how many it has learnt. This includes all buffs and debuffs. (Confirmed) :*Your warlord will only use one Offensive Skill per attack. For instance, if it has learnt both Berserk and Venomstorm, it will never cast both Berserk and Venomstorm in the same attack. (Confirmed) :*Your warlord can use multiple Offensive skills in the same battle. This means that it may attack with Berserk one turn and Venomstorm the next. (Confirmed) :*Your warlord can use an Opening Skill, an Offensive Skill and a Reactive Skills in the same battle. For example, if a Warlord has learnt Shield & Dagger, Berserk and Strength of Blades, it can cast all three in the same battle. (Confirmed) :*Having multiple skills of the same type (Pre-Combat, Combat, and Response) will no longer cause the Warlord to freeze. (Confirmed) :*Only 1 Pre-Combat skill (Buff/Debuff) will activate per battle. (Confirmed) :*Only 1 Combat skill (Attack, Heal, Revive, etc) will activate per turn in battle. Multiple skills can activate in the course of a battle over several turns, though. (Confirmed) :*Having multiple of the same skill will not make it more likely to be cast. See attached pic below. Errata & Rollback Following the first wave of new skills, many players complained about the loss of a powerful familiar, due to insufficient information. As a consequence, on January 30, 2013, the price of adding a new skill was increased to 999,999,999 Gold until further notice. The price has now been changed to 100,000 Gold. On January 31, 2013, DeNa/Mobage rolled back all the familiars and skills and offered one Scarlet Coin to every player. On February 7, 2013, the Add New Skill was reimplemented. Category:Basics Category:Customization Category:Help Category:Tutorials